You Naughty Boy
by Sophie Malfoy
Summary: Oneshot. Harry Potter/Cedric Diggory com a palavra safadeza. 'Amanhã, mesma hora, mesmo lugar. Vou te foder como nunca ninguém o fez.' NC-17. Fic para Thiago Percivanian.


**You Naughty Boy**

Harry Potter havia chegado no banheiro. A grande banheira se enchia, e ele estava parado, olhando a água correr, e com o ovo nas mãos.

Pousou-o no chão de seguida e começou a despir-se. Quando estava completamente nu, entrou na banheira, novamente com o ovo. Sentiu-se relaxado. Decidiu deixar a preocupação das tarefas de lado, e aproveitar já que estava ali. Não acontecia muitas vezes.

Após uns minutos de estar lá, ouviu alguém falar atrás de si.

- Gostando? Sempre dá para descontrair um pouquinho.

Virou-se rapidamente e viu Cedric Diggory. O Hufflepuff estava meio encostado na parede, o observando atentamente. A camisa dele estava meia desabotoada, a gravata nem apertada estava, apesar de ele estar usando ela na mesma, e seus cabelos estavam bagunçados.

'Merda, porque ele tem de ser tão sexy?' Harry pensava enquanto olhava o mais velho de alto a baixo.

Em um ápice, a gravata e a camisa dele já estavam no chão. Cedric desapertava as calças lentamente.

- O.. o que está fazendo? – O moreno perguntou, em voz baixa.

Ele não respondeu, e, só vestindo seus boxers pretos, foi andando até a banheira.

Harry não conseguia dizer nada naquele momento, simplesmente observava os movimentos do outro, e principalmente, algo que já estava bem saliente por baixo daqueles boxers.

Cedric entrou na água quente e foi andando até Harry. Colocou as mãos na cintura dele, e o puxou para mais perto, prensando seus corpos com força, um contra o outro.

- Cedric.. – O mais novo murmurou.

De novo, ele não retorquiu. Simplesmente colocou um dos dedos sobre os lábios de Harry, e começou beijando desde o seu pescoço até seu peito. Aí, sugou os mamilos com vontade.

Harry tirou os boxers de Cedric e os jogou para longe. Passou a mão pelo tórax dele até chegar a seu sexo. Aí sua mão o apertou, fazendo Cedric soltar um gemido. Harry continuou com a mão no mesmo sítio fazendo firmes movimentos de cima para baixo e vice-versa. Não fazia ideia como aquilo deixava o outro louco.

Pouco depois, este fez Harry sentar na borda da banheira, e começou a chupar e lamber seu membro, quase que gentilmente, e depois, fazia mais rápido e forte, alternando algumas vezes.

- Merlin! Onde você aprendeu a fazer isso com a língua? – Harry perguntava, apesar que sabia perfeitamente que ele não podia responder, estava com a boca ocupada. Sua cabeça estava inclinada para trás, seus olhos estavam fechados e ele soltava gemidos baixos. Sentia-se no céu.

Ele chegou no orgasmo. Deitou as costas no chão, ainda com os olhos fechados acabando de saborear o momento.

- Ainda não acabamos. – Proferiu.

- Você está certo Harry. Na verdade, nós ainda agora começamos. – Cedric falou, com um sorrisinho malicioso em sua face.

Ele saiu da água e logo se deitou em cima de Harry.

- Abra as pernas. – Ordenou, ao que o moreno rapidamente obedeceu. – Abra as pernas, assim.

Cedric abriu-lhe então as pernas totalmente, e levantou-lhe um pouco o quadril.

- Preparado? – Perguntou, olhando o menino nos olhos.

- Sim. – Harry respondeu.

Colocou seu pénis dentro dele com força, e começou logo com estocadas bem rápidas. O moreno arregalou os olhos enquanto gemia bem alto tanto de dor quanto de prazer.

Sua face estava bem perto da de Harry, e então, o beijou vorazmente. Os lábios dos dois se moviam rápido e em sintonia. O Hufflepuff continuava a dar forte, e a dar leves mordidas nos lábios do outro, enquanto este cravava as unhas nas suas costas.

Em outro movimento rápido, Cedric virou Harry e o colocou de quatro, voltando a forçar o seu sexo contra sua entrada. Voltou ao ritmo de alguns segundos atrás.

- CEDRIC! – O garoto berrou. Sentia-se maravilhosamente bem. Os dois gemiam em uníssono. – Eu te quero.

- Fala de novo. – Pediu, dessa vez metendo mais fundo, mas não tão rapidamente.

- Eu te quero Cedric.

Este, poucos movimentos depois, sucumbiu ao orgasmo, e se veio dentro de Harry que gemeu junto.

Ficou apenas mais um pouquinho dentro dele, para depois, sair da posição e cair ao seu lado, arfando. O peito dos dois subia e descia, suas respirações aceleradas.

O primeiro a se levantar foi o moreno.

- Vem. – Estendeu a mão para o mais velho que aceitou, e assim se levantou também.

Harry o conduziu de volta para a banheira. Cedric colocou as duas mãos na borda e inclinou o corpo.

O garoto atrás dele, não demorou em entrar dentro com tudo e de uma vez. Os gemidos recomeçaram.

- Mais forte. – Disse Cedric. O Gryffindor sorriu ao ouvir o pedido, e então, deu tudo o que tinha naquele momento. Estava deliciado com o quão apertado o menino era.

Alguns minutos depois, sentiu que estava quase a chegar no clímax. Trocou de posições com Cedric e sentou em cima da borda uma vez mais.

- Chupa. Agora. – Mandou.

Enfiou o pénis de Harry na sua boca e sugou bem rápido, tentando abocanhar tudo enquanto o fazia. Passava também as unhas pelo seu corpo, o que excitava o moreno ainda mais, e masturbava-se a ele próprio.

Harry não conseguia conter seus gemidos altos, e a agarrar os cabelos de Cedric com bastante força, não parecendo naquele momento se importar muito se estava doendo.

- Ahh, porra! – Ele se veio na boca do outro, e este também, directo para a água.

Harry saltou de novo para a banheira para junto de Cedric e seus corpos se colaram de novo. Ambos sorriram um para o outro e as bocas secas se juntaram de seguida, em um beijo breve.

Cedric saiu da banheira, se secou e voltou a vestir a sua roupa.

- Já vai? – Harry perguntou.

- Claro. Mas.. – Ele voltou a ir à beira do mais novo, e logo seus lábios estavam junto do ouvido. – Amanhã, mesma hora, mesmo lugar. Vou te foder como nunca ninguém o fez.

- Seu tarado. – O menino disse.

- Ei, diz que não quer! – Levou os braços acima.

Harry não respondeu, simplesmente deu um sorrisinho malicioso. Obviamente que ele queria, era impossível resistir a uma proposta daquelas.

- Te vejo amanhã. – Cedric falou, sorrindo abertamente de novo, e assim, deixando um Harry bem satisfeito relaxando na banheira dos Prefeitos.

* * *

><p>Fic para <strong>Thiago Percivanian<strong>, espero que tenha gostado hein Thiago! : )


End file.
